


Yours Always

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: A series of letters to and from Virgil and Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much Prinxiety, and as some of you may know, it's a ship I didn't ever really like at first. (I have my reasons do NOT attack me about my ship preferences.) But now that it's growing on me, I have 0 experience with it, so this fic was...painfully awkward to get through.
> 
> Thanks for reading this! I know this fic is completely unlike my usual stories, but I was in the right mood and ended up writing fluff.
> 
> ~Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters are probably going to be this short, and updates will be random. I'm thinking for chapter layout, it'll be a letter from Roman to Virgil, and then Virgil's response to end off the chapter. I might include another set of letters in a chapter every once in a while as a treat if I can write it that fast, but other than that, just one letter per chapter to and from each boy.
> 
> ~Ash

Dear Virgil,

I hope this letter reaches you in time for you to read it. I know you're off to college the day after this is scheduled to get to you, but I know how slow the mail can be. You'll be busy, of course, so take your time replying to this.

It's just a quick letter anyways, an update of sorts. Emmalynn says hi! We all miss you very much, and the next time I can come visit, my mothers are sending me with brownies for you. I'd strongly advise against eating more than three in a single sitting, they're very sweet and it can be overwhelming.

Anyways! Getting a bit off track again, sorry about that. Remi wants me to say hi, she's reading over my shoulder. Mom, the cookies are burning.

Sorry about that, she was too busy reading to listen to me. I actually can't for the life of me remember what I was going to say, so I think I'll leave this letter off here and run down to the mailbox before the mail for today gets here.

Yours always,

~Roman Kingsley~

Roman,

Your letter arrived just in time! Sorry it's taken me two weeks to reply. I'm writing back from the campus café, it's actually a nice little place. Bit bright for my tastes outside, but the café itself is nice. My professors seem pretty chill so far, and I met a kid across the dorm hall who seems nice. His name is Thomas. Maybe I made a friend? Dad would be proud.

It looks like you should be okay visiting campus next month if you want, I have a week off because of some sort of renovation on the science buildings scheduled, so we'd be able to hang out and I could show you around. Have you decided on whether or not you want to go to college? I remember you saying Remi and Emma have been nagging you about that. I know the feeling, I think mom and dad were ready to bust when I finally decided on a college.

Speaking of my parents, they still really want to meet you. Patton more so than Logan, I think. Not that my mom doesn't want to meet you, he just doesn't want to rush it. And he knows dad is going to tease me half to death the moment you leave. Parents, amirite?

I'm about to be late to a lecture (god knows I need this attendance) but I'm glad you called earlier, it was nice to hear your voice again.

Cheers,

Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there are a ton of mistakes in this, but I'm much too tired to try editing at the moment. Mayhap tomorrow. We'll see if I have time in between Christmas shopping.
> 
> ~Ash


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification since I re-read chapter one and got confused for a second before I remembered what I was doing with this: they're technically in a LDR, but Roman is moving for college, and he'll be close enough that he and Virgil will be able to visit each other. Roman was moving anyways for a job opportunity, but he also wants to go to a college near Virgil's for a program they have (I haven't decided what yet) and so everything kind of ties in, I suppose.
> 
> ~Ash

My dearest, Virgil,

It has been far too long since we have exchanged letters. I hope this letter finds you in good health. College has been a burden upon my very soul, I despise Prof. Newman with my entire (admittedly rather short) being. I honestly believe that the man exists solely to make our lives harder, Virgil, I really do. His lectures could put the most rapt student into a coma; Logan himself very nearly took a nap during one last week! Logan Clark!

Honestly, I couldn't imagine how I'd still be passing the class if not for Logan. I do try, and I attempt to keep notes, but I'm simply unable to grasp the concept. Fortunately, Logan took pity on me and offered to coach me through these final weeks of the semester. I hope I will be able to keep my marks up and pass the course, I cannot imagine my parent's reactions if I were to flunk a class at this stage. They are immensely worried about my recent performance, although I admit it is not all my fault. One of the professors took ill and neglected to both find a substitute AND put in our grades on the most recent essay, pulling my overall grade down to just barely above a passing level.

I must go now, I am afraid. I have several tests that I must study for. Until next time!!

~Roman Kingsley~

Roman,

You're an absolute dork. I've been busy, sorry for not responding sooner. Hope you and Logan are OK, I haven't gotten an email from him in a while.

School is shit, but what else is new? I'm passing, for now, which is great, but the end of the semester is staring me down and I don't know if I'm going to get my essay in on time. It's worth so much that I'll fail without a passing grade on this.

Tell Emma and Remi I said hello, would you? And give Logan a high five for me or something.

Best of luck on your tests.

Cheers,

Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I probably //should// apologize for the Hamilton references in this one, but you see...I'm really not very sorry. So. No apology, and you have to suffer through it. Or maybe you'll enjoy it, I don't know. Up to you, lol, have fun reading either way I hope. And heyo, happy Friday, finally!!
> 
> ~Ash

**Author's Note:**

> As a senior in high school (oh my fucking god I'm a _senior_ ) I freely admit I know next to nothing about how college works even though I've been looking into colleges and researching courses since I was in 4th grade. Please correct me if I make an obvious error about how the system works.
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
